rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Sea Beast Belly Beach Blast
Event Period: 5:00 PM Sep. 18th, 2013 - 12:00 AM Sep. 28th, 2013 Reward Exchange Deadline: October 1st, 2013 2AM Story I don't believe this! Right when we got the mermaid's treasure back, my brother had to butt in and ruin everything! And just when I thought we were becoming the best of friends Mary double-crossed us and Lou started playing games again! Well there's no way I'm handing over my piece of the treasure! Try catch me if you can! How to Play NOTE: There are nine 19-hour campaigns. Each campaign is followed by a 5-hour rest period. #Proceed through the event quest until raid bosses appear. If you run out of stamina, you can use cure waters to recover. #Cooperate with your fellow brigade members to defeat raid bosses in order to get esoteric trees and coins. If you run out of AP, you can use passion jolt drinks or holy powders to recover. #Tap Exchange Coins on the Rewards tab of the event screen to exchange lucid copper coins, tranquil silver coins and (??)gold coins for special rewards. #Get ranked based on how many esoteric trees you collect. Aim for the top for the best rewards! Brigades and Campaigns ;Teams :Teams consist of six users each and do not change until the end of the event. ;Brigades :Before each campaign, brigades are formed automatically out of five teams each. ;Campaigns :Brigades are paired up against each other during each campaign to see who can collect more esoteric trees. :*If both brigades collect the same number, both will lose. ;Disbanding Brigades :When a campaign ends, the brigades that lost are disbanded, and new ones are formed when the next campaign starts. The brigades that won stay together for the next campaign. Rest Period Each day, the 19-hour campaign is followed by a five-hour rest period, during which you can't exchange coins or collect rewards. Campaign Results After a campaign ends, esoteric trees you collect won't count toward your brigade's results for that campaign or your daily ranking for that day. *They will still count toward your individual esoteric trees count. Other Information ;Raid Bosses Are Shared :Raid bosses, which appear on the Raid Bosses screen, appear for all brigade members so please cooperate to defeat them. :*Up to four raid bosses can appear on the Raid Bosses screen at one time. :*When there are four raid bosses on that screen, no more will appear until one is defeated or flees. :*Raid bosses only appear in the event quest, not in the regular quest. ;Event Decks :In a raid boss battle, you fight with a 15-card deck made of five units of three cards each. The event skill of the unit leader (the upper card of a unit) only affects itself and the other card in the unit. Regular skills don't activate in raid boss battles. ;Free Event Card ;Card HP :Each card HP (Health Points) is determined by the DEF of the card. ;Cards with Double HP :The HP of the following cards are doubled during raid boss battles in this event: :*Vodyanoy :*Summertime Moon Al-mi'raj :*Aqua Dragon Knight :*Merknight :*First Mate :*Summertime Queen's Guard :*Havfrue :*Aqua Fairy :*Cetus :*Summertime Camellia :*Marine Tamer :*Jellyfish Lenalee ;Other ;*Realm matching and morale boost effects will not be active in this event. ;*If you tap the screen repeatedly, problems might occur with the animations. ;Effects of Titles :Titles you won in the Castle Crushers event will boost the damage you deal to raid bosses. Higher titles give a bigger boost. :The below are ATK bonuses depending on your title: :*Horse Groomer: No Bonus :*Street Brawler: 2% Bonus :*Squire for Hire: 4% Bonus :*Man-at-arms: 6% Bonus :*Skeleton Snapper: 8% Bonus :*Zombie Smasher: 10% Bonus :*Vampire Staker: 12% :*Ogre Breaker: 14% :*Cyclops Wrecker: 16% Bonus :*Dragon Devourer: 20% Bonus *These titles were awarded based on your performance in the last Castle Crushers event. ;Rewards for Attacking Raid Bosses :You'll receive rewards after each time you attack a raid boss. :*Esoteric Trees - The number you receive depends on the type and level of raid boss and how much damage you deal. :*Lucid Copper Coins/Tranquil Silver Coins - The number you receive depends on how many AP you use. Special Cards from Questing | | |- | | | |} Coin Exchange *There are three types of rewards: Unlimited, Limited, and Gold Limited. *When you exchange Lucid Copper Coins, you may get either Limited box presents or Unlimited ones. *However, when you exchange Tranquil Silver Coins, you'll always get Limited box presents. *Copper and Silver coins share the same box. Cetus can only be drawn through exchanging Tranquil Silver Coins. *'"Seafarers Gold Coins"' are exchanged from a separate box. You'll always get limited box presents and Amelia on Vacation can only be drawn from this box. *You can receive up to 20 Passion Jolt Drinks every 24 hours, starting from 6 AM (ET) ;Refilling the Box :Fill the conditions written for each box to refill it with the contents of the next box until you reach Box 4. Box 1 Draw Cetus Box 2 Draw Cetus Box 3 Draw Cetus Category:Events